User talk:Hisagi.69
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Hisagi.69 page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 09:17, June 18, 2011 Re:Hey Hello. Well, if you want to boost your edit count, all you really need to do is involve yourself in the multitude of community projects here. For example, I am mostly involved in the Fight Summary Project and the Grammar Corner, which usually requires a strong grasp of the English language, and in them, I write up Fight Summaries for each of the events that take place within seasons of Bleach. With the Grammar Corner, I just basically recheck articles in the list, changing words to make paragraphs flow better. There are other projects also, but those are the two I am mainly involved in. You can find the other groups under the Community Portal tab on the top of the page. Hope this answers your question. Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 02:42, June 19, 2011 (UTC) User Page Policy Hello, you now have 29 edits to this wiki and not a single one is to the content of this site and the vast majority are to your userpage and uploading images for use on your userpage. Per our Bleach Wiki:User Page Policy, we ask that you start contributing to the actual wiki.-- That is fine but after that, please refrain from excessive userpage editing. I know you want to have a cool userpage but contribute elsewhere as well. I myself only update my userpage every thousand to two thousand edits. -- Re:Groups If you take a look at the Bleach Wiki:Associate Groups page, you can find the various groups around the wiki. The Grammar Corner, which I run, is where most users like to start. You just put your name in the list of members and and start work on one of the articles listed as needing grammar improvement. The instructions are on the page there. The Article Improvement Project and Anime Summary project can be worked on by anyone. You just sign your name next to an article to claim it and work on it when you can. Fight Summaries are a lot harder and generally require a test period to evaluate if you can be a full member of the project. The new image project is a little more abstract. Talk to SunXia about that if you are interested. Hope that helps.--